Eclispe's heated day
by Eclispe the Hedgehog
Summary: Eclispe is in heat, as Eclispe takes her best friend and sister Guin's advice and Surge catches her, what will Surge's expression be!


Why most this time be here NOW I mean damn it! These are one of the things I hate so, so, so ,so very much, I'm in my apartment with my boyfriend, Surge the Hedgehog, I wake up and about to leave to use the bathroom, but to only feel something, sticky, in between my legs, Surge had already left the bed and I stand and looked over the covers, I almost screamed seeing was it was. This was torture, Surge was all about the sexual tension in our relationship, but I told him I wanted to wait so that our relationship wouldn't be all about sex. He understood and we waited, now I'm here with morning mist and it was torture, it was obvious I was in fucking heat. I got up and quickly took a cold shower, didn't work, I got out and tried to ignore it, didn't work, I called and talked to Guin for an hour (best sis/friend) didn't work, so I asked her to come over, Surge was at work. About 15 minutes later my sis came over with my freaking erection in my pants going crazy it felt weird to even walk! "Hey sis what's wrong?" said the lime hedgie and I blushed alot. " ." I couldn't tell her, it was too embarrassing, I've never shared anything like tis with sis before, it was kinda sad on my end. "I,I,I think I'm in heat Guinevere and I don't know what to do!" I said cringing on the floor while Guin was wide-eyed. "Sis its ok." she said rubbing my back and I just groaned. "How do I deal with this?!" I asked literally screaming. "Well you can ask Surge to-" "NO, I told him I wanted to wait before we do anything sexual!" I said moaning a bit.

"Well, have you tried um, you know." Guin said blushing. "What do you mean?" I said looking up to her confused, she leaned down and whispered in my ear and I blushed alot. "Guinevere...I just don't know." I said blushing alot. "Eclispe its nothing to be ashamed of, girls do it when there in heat, besides you tried everything else?" I nodded. "Did it work?" I shook my head. "Well then thats your only option, either that or you can ignore it, I'll leave you to have some space." Guin said and gave me a hug and left. "Thanks Guinevere." "Anything for you sis." she said winking and left. I went to my room and took off my pants and laid on the bed. "Ok, I can, do this?" I felt as my nipples harden, I couldn't control the pulsing in my pussy as the muscles kept tensing and relaxing, I groaned, I couldn't take this for much longer! I could feel my underwear getting wet just thinking of it! I took my hand and placed it on the wet spot on my panties and started to rub, and I moaned, "W-W-Wow this feels g-g-good." I said and my breath hitched quicker and I got more and more excited.

The more fast I rubbed the more I wanted more and more, I screamed and moaned, groaned, grunted, it felt so good I wanted more so I took off my panties and rubbed my folds, just imagining Surge doing this got my sex pulsing even worse, so I found myself rubbing inside and rubbing my clit. "Ooohh AAAHH!" I moaned and went faster and started to pump my fingers in and out faster, slower, faster, slower, in and out, harder, softer I groaned this time, I was getting close, it hurt to hold it in, I was gonna let go! "Oh Chaos I'm g-g-gonna BURST! AH!" I cummed in my hand but it still sprayed onto the sheets of the bed, never realised I was a squirted till now, hope Surge likes that. I laid back and tried to catch my breath, who knew pleasuring felt this good?

Surge's POV

I just now came back from work and I came in the apartment and it was quiet, I heard Eclispe's loud moans and it got me confused, but I must say she sounds adorable when she moans, I ran to our bedroom door and listened to it and waited till it got quiet the came in and gasped seeing the sight, my girlfriend laying down after a masturbation session, the only thought I had was, 'Her having fun without me huh, looks like someone needs a punishment.' I thought smirking and I came in and slammed the door and saw her pop up with a deep crimson blush. "S-S-Surge, please, it isn't what it looks like, its just, um, uh!" I just let her babble as I looked her up and down and I took my shoe and shirt off and saw her look at me in awe, I think she was even drooling looking at my abs which made me chuckle. "You know its rude to stare honey, another thing I must punish you for." I said smirking evilly walking to her. "P-P-Punish me?" she asked and backed away on the bed but I just crawled on top of her. "Yep, plus I knew that you were in heat, so this will make it even sweeter." "Wait, you KNEW?!" she said in pure embarrassment. "You don't think I haven't noticed seeing you wash our sheets more than usual, you moaning my name in your sleep, also the fact, I see the wet spot before I leave for work, but its ok honey, its natural for a girl wanting, how you say, more." I chuckled and kissed her forehead, and she moaned. "Now for your 'punishment'." I said snickering and taking her shirt off to reveal her red lace bra I nuzzled her chest and she moaned. "S-Surge, I like it!" she moaned so cutely and I smiled lovingly. "I know you do." I said unhooking her bra from the back and let it fall reveal her bust to me and I looked in awe. "Wow, you have nice breast love." I said kissing the all over. "Y-Y-You do, are you sure their not to s-s-small for you ah!" she moaned. "Of course not, their perfectly sized, I wuv your boobs." I said and groped them and watched her nipples get erotically hard and I licked and sucked on them. "Mmmm mommy give milk." I teased. "S-S-Surge I c-c-can't take it!" she cried out and I crawled down to her pussy, "Wow I see 'someone' is happy to see my now isn't it?" I said chuckling seeing how 'excited' she was, all she did was groan and I teased her by taking the very tip of my tongue and guiding it on her clit, I was getting a boner from this, but was able to control myslef. "AAAHH SURGE STOP TEASING ME!" she cried in pure pleasure. All I did was smirk as I suckled her clit and fingered her at the same time. "Oh AH OOHH!" Eclispe moaned.

"Yeah you like that don't you?" I said seductively. "OH YES I love it SO much!" she exclaimed and I fingered her harder, faster, licked/sucked her harder and quicker. I finally suck my tongue inside her and she yelped. "OH SURGE AHHH!" I loved hearing her moan, but the my dick pushing against my pants couldn't be held back much longer. "S-S-Surge I-I-I gotta...!" I already knew where she was getting at and switched to fingering her as I crawled up to her ear and whisphered lovingly. "Go ahead." and I kissed her passionately and felt her juices spurt onto my hands, I didn't mind it, i brought my hands up and licked my fingers clean. "Mmmm, you taste sweet babe, but its not over yet." I said taking my pants and boxers off reveal my erection and saw Eclispe get a nose bleed, I chuckled as I licked it up. "Mind helping me with this babe?" "Not at all." she replied and I laid down as she pleasures my cock, she rubbed it and I groaned. "Oh yeah baby." I said and she rubbed her soft hands up and down stroking it, I feel the pleasure through my veins, she finally puts it in her mouth and starts to bob it. "AAAHH OH ECLISPE!" I scream holding her head to make she she didn't stop, when I did she suckled me and massaged me in my most sensitive pot being a guy. I soon couldn't take it. "Oh Eclispe I'm gonna blow!" she nodded and went to stroking and rubbing again and I soon cummed on her, she wiped it off using the covers and she kissed me and collapsed on me. "Thanks babe that was awesome." I said rubbing her lower back. "Maybe next time, we can go all the way?" she said blushing alot. "Just tell me the time and place." I said chuckling lightly. "How about tomorrow, after dinner, here for dessert?" "Sounds great babe and what would be on the menu for dessert might I ask?" I said nuzzling her chest. "How about, 'Eclispe alamode'? she said giggling and I purred. "Mmmm I'd like that, sounds good." I said yawning and soon we both fell asleep in eachothers arms...


End file.
